Dangerous Game
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: It's dangerous for David Nolan to be falling in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard when he's married, but he doesn't care. Mary Margaret/David. Spoilers and speculation for "The Shepherd".


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: This is what I hope happens between David and Mary Margaret. I can't wait until next week's episode to find out Charming's backstory and to see what happens with David/Mary. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>David Nolan knows that he's playing a dangerous game by getting so involved with Mary Margaret Blanchard, but he doesn't care. He looks forward to the day she volunteers at the hospital and visits him. He meant it when he told her she's the only thing that feels real.<p>

Everything about Kathryn feels _wrong_, and he has no clue why. David just wants to remember his old life so he can get back to normal – whatever normal is anyway. So, once he's out of the hospital, David realizes he has to choose between Kathryn and Mary Margaret.

It's a surprisingly easy decision – He's fallen head over heels in love with Mary Margaret and he wants to be with her. So he goes to see her and tell her of his decision.

"I don't know, David. You have amnesia. And a wife. I don't want to come between you two." She's having a hard time trying not to cry because Mary desperately wants to be with him, but she's not the type of person that ruins a marriage. She refuses to be, even though she's fallen in love with David.

"I don't love her. I love you." He urges her to look at him, and then tilts her face up to him so he can kiss her. She hungrily devours his mouth before coming to her senses and Mary pulls away fast.

"I'm not sure if we can do this." She's crying now, and David wipes the tears off her face with his thumb. He hates that she's so upset over this. He knows what he wants and now he just needs her to understand that.

"We can. Just think about it, please?"

"Okay." Mary wishes she wasn't so upset because she doesn't want David to see her like this. Emma warned her about this, but she's in too deep now to back out.

"Stop crying, please. I can't stand it when you cry." He kisses her again, and then leaves to go back to his and Kathryn's place. He needs to end things with his wife because this isn't fair to her. He needs to be honest with her.

Kathryn takes the news surprisingly well – She has a boyfriend that she's really in love with and broke up with him after learning about David. But they agree to go their separate ways and divorce. It's the best plan for everyone involved.

He shows up at the diner to see Mary Margaret when he sees the mayor talking with her. Regina Mills walks away and he watches as she dissolves into tears. He angrily wonders what the mayor told her before the urge to comfort Mary rears up and he goes to her side. She hastily wipes the tears off her face and smiles at him. He can tell the smile is faked, but David's not calling her out on it. "Hey! What's up?"

"Mary Margaret, tell me what's wrong." He stares at her until she caves.

"Nothing. Regina just told me the brutal truth, and she's right."

"Right about what?"

"Don't worry about it, David. I'm fine. You hungry?" She desperately tries to pull herself together because Mary doesn't want to fall apart in front of him again.

"Mary Margaret, don't do this. Please just tell me what that woman said." He has the sudden urge to kick the mayor's ass, and he doesn't know where it's coming from. It's an odd feeling.

She starts crying again, which is something she doesn't want, but can't help and then starts talking. "She just told me the honest truth – That you're a married man and we can't be together. That we don't belong together. And as much as I don't want Regina to be right, she is."

"Why are you letting that woman dictate your life? She can't control you – No one can."

"But you are married. What if this doesn't work out? Emma warned me against this, and I still fell in love with you anyway."

"Mary Margaret Blanchard, stop. Kathryn and I are divorcing. She's in love with someone else, and so am I. I want to be with you. Like I said, you're the only thing that feels real in my life, and I want to be with you."

"Even when you get your memory back?" That's one of Mary's main insecurities – What if David gets his memory back and doesn't love her anymore? Would he still love Kathryn? There are so many things that could get wrong with this.

"I'll _always _want to be with you, memory or no memory. Don't ever doubt that, Mary Margaret. I'm in love with you and nothing will ever change that."

She laughs and sniffles as David wipes the tears off her face again. "I love you, David. I want to be with you!"

He joins in on her laughter. "I'm so very glad to hear that." He kisses her, and within a few seconds, they're full on making out in the diner. They're interrupted by wolf whistles around them and pull apart to see the other patrons clapping at them.

"We should go back to my place where we don't have an audience."

"That sounds like a very good plan. Lead the way, Miss Blanchard." He intertwines their hands, and then follows her out of the door.

When they rush into her apartment, Emma is on the couch watching TV. She eyes them suspiciously as Mary walks into the kitchen to get a snack. "You're still married."

David stares at her. "We're divorcing. I love Mary Margaret, and we want to be together."

"Don't hurt her or I will kick your ass so fucking hard you won't know what hit you." Emma means it – She doesn't want to see Mary get hurt, and she's been down the same road as her. It's obviously turning out differently for her friend, but that's beside the point.

He laughs. "I give you permission if I hurt her, but I don't plan on it. I want to marry her someday." And why is the name Emma driving him crazy? It's bothering him, and David wonders if it's a memory. He pushes that thought back as Mary Margaret returns.

"So, have you seen Henry today?"

Emma nods. "We spent the day at the park, and then I dropped him off before Regina got back."

"That's good." Mary Margaret grabs his hand as they sit down on the couch next to Emma – It's obvious that whatever plans they had were just ruined by her appearance, but neither seem to mind very much. They have plenty of time to be together.

And the curse breaks just a little bit more, though no one in Storybrooke realizes it yet.


End file.
